James Graham's Gumball Hood Part 12
Here is part twelve of James Graham's second movie spoof of Gumball Hood. Cast *Gumball Watterson (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Robin Hood *Tom (from Tom and Jerry) as Little John *Penny Fitzgerald (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Maid Marian *Jafar (from Aladdin) as Prince John *Don Croco (from Hugo the Troll) as Sir Hiss *Merlock (from Ducktales) as Sheriff of Nottingham *Merlin (from The Sword in the Stone) as Friar Tuck *Goofy Goof (from Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Pluto Cartoons) as Alan-a-Dale *Toodles (from Tom and Jerry) as Lady Kluck *Henchman 800 (from Rayman 2) as Trigger *Hunchman 1000 (from Rayman M) as Nutsy *Murfy (from Rayman 2) as Otto *Rat (from Hugo the Troll) as Skippy Rabbit *Rut (from Hugo the Troll) as Sis Rabbit *Tily (from Rayman 2) as Tagalong Rabbit *Granny (from Looney Tunes) as Mother Rabbit *Rit (from Hugo the Troll) as Toby Turtle *Edward the Blue Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Father Sexton *Molly the Holden Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Mother Church Mouse *Shrimpers (from TUGS) as Prince John's Thugs *Dantinis (from Croc) Sheriff's Thugs *Professor Utonium (from The Powerpuff Girls) as King Richard *Various Characters as People of Nottingham *Cupcake Woman (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Robin Hood disguise as Fortune Teller *Madame (from The Aristocats) as Little John disguise as Fortune Teller *Sir Kay (from The Sword in the Stone) as Robin Hood disguise as a legged stork *Emelius Browne (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as Little John disguise as Sir Reginald *Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) as Robin Hood disguise as Old Man Transcript *Goofy Goof: (plays his guitar, arrives on time, and chuckles) You know, I thought we'd never get rid of those two rascals, but lucky for us folks, King George Darling returned, and, well, he just straightened everything out. (Jafar and the guards are working, until he whimpers when something lands on his foot, and as Don Croco chuckles, the church bells chime as Goofy Goof) *Goofy Goof: Say! We'd better get over to the church. Sounds like somebody's gettin' hitched. *Crowd: Long live Gumball Hood! (as Gumball and Penny, now married, walk out, the crowd cheers) Hail Gumball Hood. And Maid Penny. Long live the two. (the crowd laughs) I cannot believe it. (as Mr. Professor Utonium comes out) Long live King Professor Utonium! *Mr. Professor Utonium: Oh, Friar Merlin, it appears that I now have an outlaw for an in-law. Yes, not bad. (he and Goofy Goof laugh) *Rit: Gee, Sniffles, how come you're goin'? *Rat: Well, Gumball's gonna have kids, so somebody's gotta keep their eye on things. *Tom: Ho-ohh! (blows the engine's whistle, and as the passengers climb into the train, the train pulls away) *Toodles: Oh, I've never been so happy. *Crowd: Long live Gumball and Penny. Long live King Professor Utinoum. Hail the couple. Long live us all. *Hunchman 1000: Hey, here come the bride, Henchman 800. Present arms! (as Henchman 800 obeys and gets up, he shoots an arrow onto the back of the train) *Goofy Goof: (chuckles) Well, folks, that's the way it really happened. (as the train gets on full speed, the last car clears the stage, when the engine blows its whistle) *Chorus "Love goes on and on Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally Golly, what a day Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally Golly, what a day" *Narrator: The End. Another James Graham Production. Category:James Graham Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Robin Hood Parts Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs